


Ten Little Toes, a Painted Pink Room

by writermegs17



Series: All About Eve [1]
Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: Lara Jean & Peter revel in the first few hours of being parents to the most perfect baby girl, Eve Katherine Kavinsky.





	Ten Little Toes, a Painted Pink Room

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this headcanon to shut up when I finished Always and Forever, Lara Jean, so this universe was born. I hope you enjoy <3

They settle on a name almost as soon as they find out, they’re having a girl. There was never any hesitation, her name would be Eve Katherine Kavinsky, Eve after Lara Jean’s mother of course, and Katherine after Kitty, because if she hadn’t sent the letters, who knows where Lara Jean and Peter would be today. Certainly not here in this moment, marveling at the beauty that is their newborn baby girl. She is wrapped up in the baby blanket Margot used to sleep with while Lara Jean dreamily strokes her cheeks over and over, and Peter just looks at them misty -eyed and in awe. Margot gave them the blanket at the baby shower last month, she has twin boys and said it would only be right if the pink baby blanket was given to the next generation of Song Girls. Lara Jean explains the origin of the blanket to Eve as she sleeps, and Peter swears it is the most endearing thing has ever heard.

“God she’s beautiful, just like you, Covey.” He whispers, brushing a strand of hair away from Lara Jean’s eyes

“Peter”, Lara Jean sighs dreamily, “You know I adore it when you call me that, but maybe you should stop, we might confuse Eve.”

“Well, how about we cross that bridge when we get to it. Let’s just enjoy this for a while, okay?”

Lara Jean smiles. “Yeah, okay.”

“Can I hold her now?”

“Peter Kavinsky, you dork, you’re her daddy, you don’t to ask me that.”

“Well I _know _that, LJ, she just looks so comfy in your arms.”

“She’s your kid, she’ll sleep anywhere.”

“Hey!”

“Here, take her. she’ll be fine, as long as you watch her head.”

When Lara Jean places Eve in his arms, Peter melts. “Hi there sweet, Evie girl. I’m your daddy.” He chokes out, and Lara Jean has never seen him smile so wide, it’s her new favorite Peter smile.

“She likes it in your arms.”

“It’s okay if I call her Evie, right? It reminds me of Covey, and_ obviously _she’s my new favorite Covey girl.”

Lara Jean just smiles. “It’s perfect.”

“Good.”

“But she’s going by Eve at school. Eve Kavinsky is too sophisticated of a name not to use.”

“Deal.”

“Peter?” Lara Jean says, looking just the tiniest bit worried.

“Yes Lara Jean, what’s going on in that wonderful head of yours?”

“We’ll be okay, right, you Eve, and me?”

“Of course, we’ll be perfect. _Always. _Why wouldn’t we be?”

Lara Jean gives him a soft half-smile, sometimes it still surprised her how well Peter knows her, even though they’ve been together for eight years now. “I was just thinking about my mom, and I got scared.”

Peter takes her hand. “Covey, hey, look at me, nothing’s gonna happen to you.”

“Peter, you can’t know that. Nobody can.”

“You’re right, but I _believe _it, and it’s what you need to tell yourself because I don’t want you to be scared, Lara Jean, I love you.”

“I just miss her so much sometimes.”

“I know you do, but your mom would be so proud of how great of a mom you are already.”

“Thank you, baby. Can you keep your eyes glued to Eve for a while? I think I need to get some sleep.”

“Of course I can. Eve and I will be just fine for a while, you sleep, you’ve had a long day, mama bear.”

“Thank you, Goodnight Eve, Mama loves you, sweet girl.”

XXX

A few minutes after Lara Jean falls asleep, Eve starts to fuss, at first Peter panics, fumbling to the crib next to the bed, but once Eve’s safely in his arms he can think straight again.

“Shhh, it’s alright sweet Evie girl, Daddy’s got you, you’re okay.” Peter coos, but Eve starts wailing. Instinctively, he rocks her back and forth and strokes her head full of dark hair, and after a beat the little girl goes from practically screaming to the softest whimpers. 

“You like it when I play with your hair? You must get that from your mommy. I hope you get a lot of things from her, like her laugh and baking skills, but mostly her heart, your mother is the most loving person I’ve ever met.” 

Holding Eve in his arms, it finally completely hits him that he’s a daddy, that this little and perfect baby girl, is half him and half his favorite person in the world. Lara Jean was over the moon about being a mother the minute she saw the positive pregnancy test. Peter on the other hand, took a little time to warm up to fatherhood. Did he want a child with Lara Jean, of course, but he was terrified of screwing his kid up like his dad did to him. Once they knew their baby was a girl, Peter let himself be excited because he knew if they had a daughter she would be as loving and forgiving as Lara Jean. Looking at Eve staring up at him, he finally knows there’s no way could screw her up, he loves her too much.

“Eve, can you try to keep your pretty eyes open so Daddy can tell you something? I just want you to know that I’ll always here for you, in the middle of the night when you need a bottle, when you have bad dreams and need me to check for monsters under the bed, to take a hundred photos of you on your first day of school, I’ll come to every single one of your games and recitals, I’ll be there to help you unwrap big presents on Christmas morning, I’ll beat up all the boys who make you, the most beautiful girl in the world cry, and I’ll stay home with you when you’re sick. All of it, I won’t miss a damn thing, Evie Girl. I’ll never, ever let myself be the first boy to break your beautiful heart, okay. I love you, my angel.” He promises, wiping at his eyes

“Peter, that was beautiful.” Lara Jean says, beaming brightly at him.

“Lara Jean, how much of that did you hear?”  
“All of it, I pretended to be asleep for just a minute, I knew adjusting to being a dad was going to be hard for you, so I didn’t want to interrupt you opening up to her.”  
“I want to make fun of you for faking, but I can’t, I love my girls too much.”  
“We love you more, Peter Kavinsky, always.”  
“Thank you, for giving me her, she’s the best thing to ever happen to us, she’s perfect.”  
“Yeah, especially now that she’s not sitting directly on my bladder.”  
“Covey, don’t ruin the moment by making me laugh.”  
“That’s Mrs. Kavinsky to you sir.”  
Peter smirks. “Damn, how’d I get so lucky to get two people who will always be proud to be mine?”

XXX  
Two days later, Peter’s carrying Eve up the stairs to her room, Lara Jean following closely behind with the bags from the hospital. The nursery is pink, decorated in the theme of the Velveteen Rabbit, Lara Jean’s favorite children’s book, plus Peter bought a pink eared bunny for Eve almost immediately after they found out she was a girl, so it just sort of stuck.

“Welcome home sweet Evie girl, do you like your room?” Peter coos, and Eve just looks up at him with wide eyes, and Peter grins. “I’ll take that as a yes, you’re so alert, aren’t you angel.’

Lara Jean sits in the glider and smiles. “I think I’m going to feed her before she gets too fussy. Do you want to sit with us?”

“I’ll stay, I like watching the two of you bond like this, it’s my new favorite thing.”

Lara Jean laughs. “I thought holding her was your new favorite thing?”  
“All things Eve are my new favorite, LJ.”  
“Somebody has Daddy wrapped around her little finger, doesn’t she?”  
“Of course she does, she looks just like her mama, how could I not be obsessed with her?”  
“She looks like you too, her eyes are lighter, and if you look closely her hair’s already curling.”

“Oh boy, you and Kitty are going to be braiding it all the time, aren’t you?”

“Of course, it’s so pretty, but I’m happy it’ll be short and wild like yours for a while, I can ruffle it, and she’ll giggle just like you.”  
“God, I can’t wait for bath time, that’ll be so much fun.”  
“And afterwards, we can take turns breathing in her clean baby smell.”  
“She smells so good, how can she smell so good already?”  
“That’s just the magic of newborns, I guess?”  
“Did you ever think we would make it this far, Covey?”  
“I don’t know, but I always wished for a family, with the greatest husband in the world, and thank god that’s exactly what I got.”  
“You wanna know a secret?”  
“Of course.”  
“When you told me you were pregnant, I always dreamed it was a girl. I don’t know if I even want a son, I just want it to be me and my Covey girls forever.”  
“You want a house full of Covey girls? Daddy will think you’re crazy.”  
“I just want to be a good dad, and seeing your dad with you guys makes me want to have that bond with my kids, you know?”  
“You are a wonderful father, baby, and even if we had a son, you’d still be thick as thieves with him, that’s just the good man that you are.”  
“So you don’t want a house full of Covey Girls?”  
“Peter, I would love nothing more, but for now, I want Eve to be the center of our universe.”  
“Me too, we’ll wait a while, just live in the present and maybe spoil her a little bit”  
“A little bit? Peter have you seen this room? It’s immaculate.”  
“Fair enough, but look how perfect she looks in here.”  
“She eats like you, I can already tell.”  
“Then I hope she gets everything else from you.”  
“Not me, I hope she makes me laugh as much as you do, and loves with her entire heart, just like you do, Peter Kavinsky.”  
“Hey Lara Jean?”  
“Yes, my love?”  
“Thanks for jumping me eight years ago, it led to the greatest adventure of my life.” You’re welcome, just don’t tell Eve. I don’t want her getting ideas.”  
“Me either, but I love our story, and she will too.” Peter says, kissing both of his girls on the cheek and praying he can stay in this moment forever, it’s exactly where they are supposed to be


End file.
